Along with the popularization and application of the notebook computer in various fields, people increase the requirement of the portability of notebook computer. Presently, the way to deal with this situation is to continuously attempt to reduce the whole weight and thickness of the entire notebook computer so as to have better portability.
However, no matter which way to employ, the display screen of notebook computer is fixed on the main frame through certain connection structures. When in use, particularly in changing the using location, the entire computer is required to move to the place to be used.
Occurrence of the flat panel computer overcomes the defects of the portable computer in portability at a certain extent. However, since the flat panel computer uses a touch pad to realize the input instead of a keyboard, it is hard to completely replace the notebook computer.
During the researching of existing notebook computer and the flat panel computer by the inventor, the display screen of the most of notebook computers is rotatably fixed on the mainframe through a connection structure. When in use, the display screen is rotated to a certain angle with respect to the mainframe, and when it is closed, the display screen and the mainframe are folded together. When the notebook computer is relocated to a different using location, it is required to move the entire body to the new location.
Furthermore, a new connection structure has been developed, by which the screen is able to rotate 360 degree about a shaft as a rotation axis after the display screen is rotated to a predetermined angle with respect to the mainframe, so that the display surface of the display screen is able to be rotated to the opposite side of the mainframe, that is, the back surface of the display screen of a regular notebook computer. Then, the display screen is folded on the mainframe so that the display surface is exposed at the upper portion of the notebook computer. Under such condition, the display screen is usually provided with a function of touchable input and is served as a flat panel computer. But, no matter which structure is employed, the display screen is fixed on the mainframe, and both the display screen and the mainframe are not removable from each other. When the using location is changed, both the display and the mainframe are required to be moved to the new location to be used.